


Stay with me?

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, im hoping its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and white fields surrounded us; it all lifeless. Josh was the only color left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont think I have to put a trigger warning but im going to just to be safe (for suicide and gun mentions)  
> If you think i need to add more tags feel free to tell me
> 
> I have not proof read this. Not even a little.

Everything was grey. Black and white fields surrounded us; it all lifeless. I glanced up at him, watching as he brushed a single strand of red hair off his face when he looked up at me, confused. A loud bang rang through the air. His eyes widened. He bought his hands to his chest; blood. He looked back at me, mouth open searching for words. Hot tears ran down my face, as I watched the man in front of me collapse on to the grass. I stood frozen, as the colour leaked from his hair. Crimson surrounded his body as his hair faded to grey. The ground swallowed his blood; thirsty for colour. There was no longer any sign of such beauty, for it did not belong in a place like this. Nothing did. I let the cold metal fall from my hands, as a small red flower bloomed at my feet. I took it between my fingers and weaved it into his hair. I did this. I coursed him to take his last breath.   
I was no longer scared of what will happen next. I picked the gun up again and pressed it against my head. We needed to be equal.  
Under clothes,  
Under skin,  
Underneath we're all the same.   
For when you remove all the tricky tricks, only skeleton bones remain.  
I let a small sob escape my lips. I pulled the trigger.

“Hey, Ty, wake up. It's okay,” when I opened my eyes, I found a blurry figure sitting next to me. I let the rest of my tears go; letting them run over my cheeks.  
“Hey, Ty, it's okay, you're okay,” he shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around me.  
“Y - you were gone, Josh,” I buried my face into his chest, hoping he wouldn't question me further. I didn't want to tell him, that I was the one that shot him.  
“It’s okay now, it was just a dream. I would never leave you,” he rubbed small circles onto my back.  
“Come, Ty, breath with me. Deep breaths,” he made a point of breathing deeply, as I hopelessly tried to match his pace.

After five minutes of deep breathing I had calmed down a considerable amount.  
“I love you, Joshie.”  
“I love you to,Ty-Dye,” he lifted my face and kissed both my cheeks.  
“And I always will.”   
“Stay with me?”  
“Forever and always,” he pulled me into him; pressing our bodies together.   
It was in this moment I had never felt more safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Frens  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> And thank you to those who have left them xx
> 
> I am thinking of taking prompts so if you have any, tell me (through tumblr or the comments) but I cant promise i will do it but i might.
> 
> Tumblr: josh-u-r-dun


End file.
